


Dance with me

by gibberish10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6851161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gibberish10/pseuds/gibberish10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dance with me, Alexander.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with me

After finishing some paper work at the Institute, Alec decided that it was time he went home to Magnus. When home had become Magnus’ apartment, Alec wasn’t sure, but months in their, at first, tentative, then full strings relationship, Alec knew that where Magnus was, that was where his home was too. And right now, all he wanted was to reach his lover’s apartment and cuddle up with him, falling asleep together. Sure, he wouldn’t mind other _activities_ either, but that remained to be seen.

However, his plans of cuddling or other activities vanished when he heard music booming from Magnus’ apartment. While Magnus hadn’t had a huge party since he moved in, Alec would have preferred to know if his lover wanted to party all night. A sigh left the shadowhunter’s lips as he climbed the stairs, the music getting louder and louder, making him wonder just how many guests did Magnus have. He wondered if they were going to be intimidated by his presence, although by now, pretty much all of the Shadow world knew of them dating – being Magnus Bane and a Lightwood would grant you the fame you never asked for. At least, Alec hasn’t because Magnus was reveling in it.

Alec pushed the door open and froze on the threshold.

In the middle of the apartment which has been emptied of furniture except for a big TV screen, Magnus was dressed in deep blue pants matched with an equally blue jacket and Alec could see underneath it a purple silky shirt open down to the navel. However the warlock’s choice of fashion wasn’t what froze Alec, but more exactly it was the _dance_ his lover was doing.

Same as with his magic moves, Magnus’ dancing had a languid feel to it, limbs and body swaying in one big motion before scattering in different others as if music was breathing through his body, not just simply aiding him in executing some dance moves.

Alec was fascinated and once more amazed by his lover’s unending skills. He could stay there and watch Magnus move, _dance_ for hours, because everything he did was with love and passion, everything he did was so characteristically _Magnus_ that Alec would never get tired. Even the loud booming music he had heard from outside had now faded in his ears, his focus entirely on the man in front of him who was oblivious of the world and completely immersed in his activity. And oh, how much Alec wanted to join him, but he was rusty and unpolished in dance arts. Watching Magnus was a much better suited activity.

Surely enough, Magnus took a break by making a slow and rotating hips move – which made Alec’s mouth water – and a bow to the TV screen. He straightened up and Alec could see just a bit of sweat on his forehead as his lover took notice of him, his eyes brightening.

“Alexander! Didn’t hear you arrive.” With a flick of his hand, Magnus dimmed the music to nothing but a hum as he approached Alec with a wide smile. “Did you see?” He asked, clearly not embarrassed that he had been caught in a private moment. If it had been Alec, most probably he would have been red beet in the face.

“Didn’t you know you could dance.” Alec said and closed the entrance door at last, coming closer to Magnus and noticing the dark purple make up filled with glitter. “You were awesome.” He added and leaned in for a quick kiss, but of course, Magnus was never in for something quick.

He kept Alec close to him as their lips met and parted in recognition, starting a slow and tender dance before allowing their tongues greet each other into a more passionate sway and slide. The warm feeling of magic wrapped itself around Alec as their kiss heated up, both men holding onto each other close and not willing to let go even for a breather. But in the end they did… slowly, tantalizing, teeth grazing lips before softly biting them and licking them affectionately. The blue magic of Magnus subdued and Alec felt its loss like an emptiness in his heart.

“What was that for?” Alec whispered with a smile, fully aware that Magnus only let his magic touch Alec when they were in more _intimate_ actions as it heightened their sensations and everything felt just so much better.

Magnus smiled teasingly. “Awesome is not something I hear often from you.”

Alec’s eyes widened. “Really?” When Magnus nodded with an amused smirk, Alec wanted to do something to clarify all of this. “But, you’re awesome, Magnus. I always thought you are. No matter what you do… you do it with elegance, style and… _awesomeness_.”

Magnus laughed. “Oh, Alexander. You’re going to make me blush.”

“I think I see a slight tinge of red here.” Alec said and touched softly Magnus’ damp cheeks.

“You’re getting better at teasing.”

“I learn from the best.”

“And the compliments?”

“That might be Jace when he's reassuring himself he's still badass and awesome.”

Magnus laughed, his cat eyes crinkling at the corners. “Dance with me, Alexander?”

Surprise appeared on the shadowhunter’s face, not sure what to do – he wanted more than anything to join Magnus in his dancing party, but he didn’t know a peep about moving your body to the sound of music. That was more like Izzy’s department.

Magnus, sensing Alec’s trouble, smiled understandingly. “I’ll lead.” He said and chuckled upon hearing Alec’s relieved sigh. “And later we can watch some videos on how to dance.”

“Oh?” Alec looked at his lover curiously as he was pulled onto the dance floor. Another flick of the hand and the music changed to something slow, which called to intimacy.

“There’s this guy, Harry Shum Jr, who moves exceptionally.”

“Better than you?” Alec sounded skeptical, but nonetheless teasing.

Magnus grinned. “Oh, I might still trump him over a few of the moves.” He said and pulled Alec close, their bodies meeting into a strong yet soft touch. Awkwardly, Alec put his arms over Magnus’ shoulders. “No, no, put them on my waist.” Magnus instructed and Alec quickly followed, still feeling unsure of what to do.

“I hope I won’t stomp on your feet.”

“You’re a Shadowhunter, I’m sure you’ll be just as graceful as in fights.” Magnus reassured him and warmth spread in Alec’s chest.

“You think I’m graceful in fights?” Alec asked softly and the warlock looked at him amused.

“You’re graceful in many things, Alec. That’s why you have an awesome lover such as myself.” He said and reached for a quick peck on the lips. “Hold on to me and let me lead.” Magnus said after he changed their outfits – Alec was in a pair of soft black pants matched with a white shirt while he was wearing a pair of tight khaki pants matched with a black shirt which was buttoned only to the middle.

“I’ll always will.” Alec replied breathlessly – Magnus’ magic had this effect on him – and the warlock looked at him teasingly.

“Will what?”

Alec, catching on quickly that Magnus wanted to hear him say that he will always let Magnus lead, simply said – “Hold on to you.”

The teasing expression on the warlock’s face melted into a soft and loving one as he gazed up at the only man who had finally made his heart beat again with hope.

“Dance with me, Alexander.”

And they began to sway in each other’s arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As I was mentioning on RA chapter 9, this is the idea I've been cooking... freshly "baked" and inspired by this [post](http://darren-criss.tumblr.com/post/143644854910/harry-dancing-dressed-as-magnus) on Tumblr <3


End file.
